


Scribbles On My Hand

by p_leurer



Series: Scribbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, guys i dunno what else to write, jamilton tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_leurer/pseuds/p_leurer
Summary: Some people have a soulmate; others don't.





	1. O.

Thomas Jefferson, a debonair and Letterman jacket-bearing youth. Alexander Hamilton, a rather intellectual student; picked on because of his height. When the two souls cross paths, it never ends well, if not rarely.


	2. i. trapped

_OF BLACK ROSES AND CEREUSES…_  
  


* * *

  
I SAT INSIDE the tiny locker, weeping, my eyes red and puffy. I was trapped, yet again; awaiting the help of someone… _Anyone!_  They stuffed me into the locker again. _Just my luck_. If it weren't for my shortness, I wouldn't be here… I'm pathetic.

Hearing the familiar wheels roll by, I banged on the locker. Sensing the wheels halting to a stop on the linoleum floors, I listened up to a voice: anyone's voice at all. It took a short while for me to actually hear a response of some sort, though it thankfully came. The voice of an old man spoke up. _The janitor! Thank God…_

"S'that you again, Mr. Ham?" The old man asked, walking towards the locker with a key held in his gloved hand. It took me a little while to reply, but I answered in the end.

"Yeah… sorry," I murmured, wiping the tears from my eyes onto my sleeve. I finally saw the light once more as the much older man unlocked the previously closed locker, letting me escape the hellhole known as "School". Quietly scuttling away, I thanked him, _again_ , my head hanging lowly. My skin burned slightly as I felt scribbles on my left arm… As if someone was writing on it with a pen of some sort. I grasped onto my arm in minor pain as my skin tingled lightly. It almost tickled…

* * *

  
AS I GOT back to my dorm room, I couldn't help but almost begin tearing up again. I rolled the sleeve of my sweater up, realising that there was, yet  _again_ , a message written nicely on my right arm. Whoever wrote it had a loopy and curvy handwriting and I assumed that they had written it with a black fountain pen). Someday I'll find out who it is… Whoever it may be.

> _Someday…_

I didn't have the slightest idea who had been writing on my arm all these years. I didn't  _want_ to, either. It was just some stupid fantasy, made up by a hopeless idiot; one who was looking for an excuse for being left without a partner of some sort. For all I knew, it might as well have been the _ever-so-magnificent_ Thomas Jefferson. Some jerk who wore Letterman jackets and fancy — let's be honest —overpriced clothes, that were probably designer! The idiot was better off without a lover or anything of the sort, considering how he'd only ruin their life…

My phone dinged quietly, laying on my desk. Thirteen missed calls… The ringtone began playing, rather loudly at that. It was one that my friend had created for me…  _Mr. John Laurens_.

> _Pick up the dang phone, Alex. Pick up already! Pick up the dang—_

I grabbed the smartphone, picking up to avoid the awkward ringtone from further playing, picking up.

* * *

   
_Yo, Alex! Where were you? Why weren't you picking up?_

… Oh. Sorry, John. I was just… I was just really busy studying, you know? Think I didn't realise that you even called!

 _Oh, my God… You had me worried_ sick _,_   _dammit!_

Ahaha… Sorry, man.

_Anyway… Just wondering if you'd be down for a night out? Y'know, it's Ange's birthday, remember?_

Oh yeah! Uhh, sure. I'll be ready in, maybe, ten minutes, 'right?

_Okay, Alex! We'll be there to pick you up._

* * *

   
PROMPTLY, HE HUNG up, the line going completely silent.  _Oh, God… Why did I say yes!?_ I pulled at my dark brown hair in annoyance, pondering on and on what to do; what to wear! I didn't even remember it was her birthday…Oh man, Miss Schuyler will

"Oh man, Angelica will be pissed if I don't show up!" I hissed to no one in particular, crossing my arms. I swiftly paced the dorm room, thinking for a moment. " _Alright!_ " I speed-walked to my closet, grabbing out a navy blue sweater, examing it before quickly slipping over my white long-sleeve shirt. Subsequently, I pulled on black slacks.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A gross, tired-looking youth stared right back at me.  _I look terrible_ …  _Fantastic!_ I swiped off any invisible dust off of the dark blue clothing article, sighing exasperatedly. Shrugging, I don't let myself think of things any worse.

_"Let's go."_


	3. ii. the light

 

OF PURPLE CARNATIONS, WHITE IRISES AND BUTTERCUPS…

* * *

 

THE FOUR OF us — John, Laf, Herc and I — approached the booth, greeting those who were already there waiting for our arrival. I sent an awkward smile and wave to the Schuyler sisters and Aaron Burr, who sat beside the lovely Theodosia Prevost. Angelica beckoned us to the table happily. Peggy gave a rather big wave, beaming, while Eliza simply sent him a small, shy wave. Aaron nodded, not a word coming from his lips as he made a small smile.  _They all seemed so happy together…_

"Hi, Alexander," Eliza said quietly, smiling a tiny, shy smile. This almost seemed to make my heart flutter around, even if only for a moment. I gave a little grin back.

"Hey, Eliza," I replied, sliding into the booth, sitting opposite her. "How are you all?" I asked, my voice almost trembling because of the events prior. Thankfully, none of them seemed to have noticed. It all sounded like a mess, but it was apparent was everyone was feeling great! I faced Angelica, who sat next to Eliza. I smiled.

"Happy birthday, Ange~" I sent her a huge grin, hoping she doesn't question its authenticity. Fortunately, she didn't. Instead, the oldest and the wittiest sister beamed right back. It was her birthday, after all… Then she nodded as if to thank me. It almost made me feel happy inside…

"You okay with breadsticks, Alex?" Herc asked as he faced me from the opposite side. I shrugged, though I nodded my head anyway. I didn't really care. He gave me a thumbs-up as he told the waiter what everyone wanted, the other young-looking man nodding as he quickly wrote down the order. Away he went when Herc finished explaining the order. Again, everyone looked so, so calm and peaceful… Without a care in the world!

Aaron had his hand placed on Theodosia's… Laf gave Peggy a peck on the cheek everyone and then… Soulmates are such a peculiar topic (one which people seemed to dwell on a lot). What was so great about them? Why spend your entire life searching for  _"The One"_ only to be broken when you realise that you weren't blessed with one? I shook my head almost in denial, but I continued keeping up the barrier. I continued to smile for what seemed like ages 'till my cheeks began to ache. I shot a glance at John, remembering all the trouble he went through for me… It was clear that he was aware that I was staring when he faced me, laughing slightly.

"What?" he asked laughing as he raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Alex?" Taken by surprise, I blinked a couple times, eventually snapping back to existence.

"O-Oh! Sorry!" I apologised, awkwardly looking away. "I wasn't aware…" I continued, lying word by word.  _I was well aware._ Quickly, I made up a question in my head, realising that I didn't catch it earlier.

"So,  _uh_ , what did you get?" I asked, nervously fidgeting with my hands under the table.

"Oh, well… I just got mac and cheese," replied John, stopping his conversation with Lafayette for a moment. " _It's the best_!" he chuckled, causing his shoulder to buck up and down. Subsequently, the young woman had arrived with our food. We all thanked her as she walked off to do the rest of the customer's orders.

John indeed did get his mac and cheese; Aaron and Theodosia had ever-so-romantically shared a single milkshake; Herc and I had breadsticks; Angelica and Eliza both ordered Belgian waffles; and Laf and Peggy shared a big plate of fish and chips. Herc, realising that there were any odd amount of breadsticks and being the kind guy he was, he carefully broke one of the sticks into halves. I almost laughed at this… It was almost just us sitting in awkward silence for the next couple minutes! Until…

"So! Does anyone like poutine doughnuts!?" Peggy shouted out gleefully, grinning a huge grin. She mostly received  _'no's'_ and  _'what?'s_ _'_ , however, she knew full well that we were all joking. "Aww…" The caramel brown-haired girl sat down, pretending to be sad as Laf patted her back, giggling _(_ _do guys giggle?)_. The whole group was laughing; and like a chain reaction, them laughing caused  _me_ to laugh with them! All the giggling and chortling was nearly contagious and infectuous to anyone within earshot of us!

It was actually fun for the first time in forever… Until, without any warning whatsoever, my arm began tingly and it almost hurt! Swiftly rolling up my sleeve, hoping that nobody notices, I see a message being written hastily and disorderly, with lots of spaces between letters and words struck out. It wasn't curly and fancy, unlike the previous message that was written… That is if it is the same person as before.

> _  
> Life is ~~absu~~ absolutel ~~t~~ y SHIT_

_  
Oh God…_ Who is it? Are they in needing of help? Why? What seemed like a million questions immediately popped into my mind upon seeing the message being written and unfolded. Not too long after, the note was scribbled out with a jet black ballpoint pen. It hurt like hell when the pen jabbed into the skin of my arm. Whatever it had originally said was already covered up and obscured by black ink now…

Without looking I asked Herc if he had a pen. In the corner of my eye I saw he nod, pulling an ocean blue pen from his jacket pocket. I murmured a thank you and proceeded to excuse myself to the bathroom… After escaping there, I decided to test it out. I scribbled a bunch of (meaningless) words on my opposite arm, almost expecting a reply from the other end — I don't usually do this, though.  _Let's hope that this works…_

 

> **Hello? Can I help you?**

  
From the corner of my eye, I spied the other message slowly fading away. It felt as if a cool feeling of water was being poured onto my arm, although there was none… The water almost _immediately_ stopped spilling onto his right arm as soon I wrote that on my arm. I felt yet  _another_ series of words being jotted onto my right arm, but this time it felt nicer… Less  _agonizing…_

 

> _About time…  
>    
>  _

About time? What does  _that_ mean?

 

> **What do you mean??? Who are you?  
>    
>  **

Oddly, I actually expected an answer from whoever it was. I wait… and I wait… and I wait… Except… There was no reply. The other person stopped writing. The line went dead.  _There was no one there anymore…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3 feel free to give any feedback~


End file.
